A First Time For Everything
by CutieTasja
Summary: A short love story between Phineas and Dallas.


It was a hot summer night. Two couples from Danville went camping at the lake and it was their last night. Ferb and Natasja went to their tent together, Natasja wasn't feeling so well the whole day, but that didn't stopped her to have fun. Phineas and Dallas were still sitting by the campfire, holding hands. They were dating now for 6 months. The Canadian 16-year-old leaned against the redhead.

"You wanna go for a swim?" Phineas suddenly asked. Dallas looked at her boyfriend, seeing that he was blushing. She nodded as the boy gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. They both stood up and undressed, they still had their swimming suits on from earlier that day.

"Race ya to the lake!" Dallas said when she started to run.

"Hey! Not fair!" Phineas shouted at her while running after the girl. As soon as Dallas was in the lake she came to a stop and turned around.

"I win!" she shouted but to her surprise Phineas grabbed her and they both fell into the water. Both of the teenagers were laughing. Dallas wrapped her arms around the 17-year-old American and kissed him. To her surprise she felt that Phineas' tongue had met hers, this made her blush a bit.

After 2 minutes of kissing they released from each other to go a little deeper into the water. A breeze on their wet bodies made them shiver a bit. But it was also a great excuse for Dallas to stay in Phineas' arms.

"The stars look beautiful tonight." The girls noticed.

"Yeah, but do you see that one up there? That one is the most beautiful star I've ever seen." Phineas said while pointing to the sky.

"That one?" she asked while pointing at the brightest star she could find.

"No."

"Then which one is it?"

"I'm looking at it right now." He said while looking at his girlfriend. Dallas' cheeks turned dark red and gave Phineas a kiss.

"You are you romantic, you know that?" she said while resting her head against his chest.

"Yes, yes I am." He teased her. They both giggled again.

After spending 15 minutes in the water, giggling and kissing, they started to get cold. Phineas lifted his girlfriend up and carried her out of the water.

"You don't have to do that for me…" she began.

"Nope, but I want to." He replied back while blushing. Once they got back to the campfire Phineas let her out of his arms and grabbed one big towel. He took a seat next to her and wrapped it around them.

Both of them were snuggling toward each other. Dallas sealed her lips with Phineas' lips. Suddenly she let out a small moan as she felt Phineas' fingertips going up and down her back. It made her shiver a bit.

"Are you cold?" the redhead asked as he felt her shiver.

"No." was the only thing the girl could say as she tried to hide her blush. Phineas cupped her cheek in his hand, softly turning her head into positioning for another kiss.

Dallas placed her hand on the boy's chest, and noticed his heart was racing. She leaned away from the kiss and opened her mouth. "Well, actually I am a little cold…" she whispered as she got up to take a place on Phineas' lap. Phineas' face turned dark red again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down as Dallas gave a soft kiss on his cheek while wrapping her arms around his waist. But Phineas' eyes shot wide open again when he felt soft lips in his neck. A soft moan escapes from his mouth. He closed his eyes again and enjoyed every moment of it. His hands were going from Dallas' belly toward her lower- and upper back.

Dallas came to a stop all of a sudden, and Phineas now realized why. With an embarrassed look he stood up and turned his back toward the girl with his hands between his legs. "I'm so s-sorry Dall, I d-didn't meant to…" Phineas tried to say.

But Dallas also stood up and hugged the boy from behind. "It's nothing… It's my fault…" she began as Phineas faced her, still with his hands between his legs. "But… I think I'm ready… ya know… for the next… step…" Dallas said with a dark red face as she looked at the boy in front of her.

Phineas gulped as he also looked at the girl. "I think I'm ready too…" he now said while pulling the girl in his arms. They gave each other one more kiss before slowly going toward their tent. As soon as they were in it Phineas turned on a small light, just enough to see the blush on their faces.

Phineas began to kiss Dallas again, as he explored her body with his hands for the first time. He heard a soft moan escape from the girl. He pulled back from the kiss and went down to her neck. Dallas tightened her grip around the boy's waist and grabbed the back of his neck with her other hand. Phineas had found the straps of her bikini top and untangled them. Phineas stopped kissing her neck and leaned back a bit to pull the top over the girl's head. He gently embraced her and laid her down on the matrass. Both of the teenagers hesitated a bit but then got rid of their swimsuits. Phineas never looked directly at Dallas' naked body, he didn't wanted her to feel uncomfortable, but from what he saw… he never had seen something so beautiful in his life then the girl laying in front of him.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he whispered as he bended over the girl a bit. He wanted to be 100% sure about this.

"Yes…" she whispered back. "Let's make a memory this night… one we'll cherish forever…" she added.

Phineas nodded before he gave the girl a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dallas replied.

He pulled their blankets over them as Dallas slowly opened her legs a bit. Phineas didn't wanted to hurt her, so he moved in very gentle and slowly. He released a soft moan when he got inside her. But he waited when he saw Dallas closed her eyes painfully.

"A-are you a-alright?" he asked worried. Dallas opened her eyes again and nodded as she sealed her lips with his. Phineas carefully began to go out her and back in again, their lips still sealed. They both let out soft moans.

They enjoyed every moment together that night. Their hearts flooded with love for each other. Never have they felt this feeling before. They got lost in track of time. The only sounds they could hear around them were soft moans and them panting.

"D-dall… I… I…" Phineas said between taking short breaths as he came to his climax.

The 16-year-old girl let out a loud moan as she also reached her climax. Phineas exhaustedly let him fall on Dallas, trying to take some deep breaths as Dallas did the same. Phineas crawled next to her as he wrapped his arms around the girl, pulling her close toward him. They kissed once more as they both fell asleep in their arms.

The next morning Dallas woke up early. She silently grabbed her bikini and a long t-shirt and pulled them on. As she got out of the tent she took a look at her boyfriend who was still sleeping. She smiled as a small blush came on her cheeks. She closed up the tent again and looked where the campfire was yesterday. But she was not alone, she saw that her 18-year-old stepsister was sitting there. She walked toward her.

"Good morning sis." She greeted her.

"Good morning." Natasja replied.

"Are you feeling better today?"

"Yeah, but I had to throw up…" the Belgian girl said.

"And you are feeling ok?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Dallas nodded at this question. Natasja took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm pregnant…"

Dallas wanted to squee, but Natasja placed her hands in front her mouth. She didn't want that Phineas and Ferb would wake up.

Dallas calmed down a bit and hugged her big sister. "I need to say something too…" she said while leaning away again from the hug.

"What is it?"

"Last night… Phineas and I…" she never ended her sentence but Natasja knew what she meant by looking at her red cheeks. Now it was her turn to give her younger sister a hug.

After a few minutes talking they decided to go back to their tents for a while. As Dallas got into hers she undressed again and took her place again in Phineas' arms. This was a night she would cherish forever…


End file.
